


Every Line is Sacred (a song)

by china_shop



Category: fandom meta
Genre: Filk, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta filk riffing off the Monty Python song, Every Sperm Is Sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Line is Sacred (a song)

**Author's Note:**

> For morebliss, on the occasion of her reading American Idol slash.

There is slash in the world.  
There is mpreg.  
There is incest and noncon and porn.  
There's slash about real people, and  
slave AUs and more.  
 

Fandom's often kinky  
Fandom knows no bounds  
But there's always lines we  
Don't cross on moral grounds  
 

This is where my lines were:  
MPreg, RPS  
Slipped down both those slopes, now  
This I must confess  
 

Every line is sacred  
Virtuous and svelt  
Then you find a fandom  
That makes your lines all melt  
 

Every line is sacred  
Till you find good fics  
They can catapult you  
past all your prior squicks  
 

It's not life or death, dear,  
It is just gay porn  
When you spend some time here  
It becomes the norm  
 

Kinks aren't universal  
For some they have no charm  
But when you get down to it  
What really is the harm?  
 

What is lost in freedom?  
What costs lassitude?  
Does it matter that we  
Write things which are quite rude?  
 

My hard line's your blurry one  
We can't legislate  
A catholic hierarchy  
Of squicks and lines and taste.  
 

So we muddle on and  
Hold to these great truths:  
Be ex'llent to each other  
And party onward, dudes.


End file.
